The Night Before Chistmas
by Ouha-chan
Summary: Implied RoyRiza. A rendition of Clement Clarke Moore's 'The Night Before Christmas'. Complete & Revised.


_Fullmetal Alchemist Fan Fiction: Implied Roy x Riza._

**----------The Night Before Christmas: Fullmetal Alchemist Version----------**

_'Twas the night before Christmas,  
__when all through Central,  
__Not a homunculi was stirring,  
__not even a brigadier general._

_The flame-retardant stockings were hung  
__by the office door with care,  
__In hopes that Santa Scar  
__soon would be there._

_The officers were nestled  
__all snug in their beds,  
__While visions of guns n' stuff  
__danced in their heads._

_With my enthusiasm down,  
__and my eyes half closed,  
__I wore a frown on my face  
__as I plopped down on the floor_

_When out on the lawn  
__there arose such a clatter,  
__I rose off of the rug  
__to see what was the matter.  
__  
Away to the window  
__I crawled like a rash,  
__Opened the shutters  
__and pushed up the sash._

_The moon, on the chest  
__of the new-fallen snow,  
__Gave the lustre of midday  
__to the city below._

_When, what to my boring  
__eyes should appear,  
__But a beat-down old car,  
__and eight tiny reindeer._

_Behind the wheel sat a man with a scar  
__Looking forced and unwilling  
__He was driving that car,  
__without even thinking  
__It was in that one moment  
__I decided, not blinking  
__That the man in the car  
__Must be ole Scar_

_Even louder than drums,  
__that car it did rattle  
__He forced out a sigh,  
__and that's when he shouted:_

_"Now Stupid. Now Moron.  
__Now Ugly and Worm.  
__On Reject. On Dummy.  
__On Retard and Germ._

_To the stupid big building  
__To the chimney over the hall  
__Now dash away, Dash away,  
__Dash away all..."_

_As dry leaves are before  
__I ignite with my gloves,  
__They met with no obstacle,  
__as they gave one good shove._

_So up to the roof  
__the animals they flew,  
__With a car full of trash,  
__and Santa Scar too._

_And then, in a cloud of black smoke,  
__I heard on the roof,  
__The prancing and pawing  
__of each stupid hoof._

_As I drew in my head,  
__and was turning quite slow,  
__Down the chimney Scar  
__came with a loud, thrashing blow._

_He was dressed all in red,  
__from his head to his foot,  
__And his clothes reaked of foul smells,  
__like he'd just come from a flood_

_A bundle of objects  
__he had flung on his back,  
__And he looked like a peddler  
__ripping open his pack._

_His eyes - how they darkened.  
__His expression - how sad.  
__His cheeks were like toothpaste,  
__He looked downright mad!_

_His pale little mouth  
__was bent down in a frown,  
__And the scar on his face  
__seemed unnaturally down._

_The flimsy shape of a hat  
__he had flung on his head,  
__and you could tell really quick  
__that the one who had flung it  
__soon would be dead._

_He hated his job  
__That much was certain,  
__but why was doing it?  
__Was it a person?_

_He was tall and was surly,  
__angry and sulky,  
__And I smirked when I saw him,  
__Oh, what a bully!_

_A glare of his eyes  
__and a jerk of his head,  
__Soon gave me to know  
__I had far too much to dread._

_The saddened man said not a word,  
__but went straight to work,  
__And filled all the stockings,  
__then spun like a jerk._

_When casting me one last pissed off look  
__he shushed me and grimaced  
__he glared at the fireplace as he tossed me a book  
__then without even one more small sound,  
__I thought he shivered in fear, but to the chimney he bound._

_I thought he punched some poor bastard out  
__But that was all that I heard,  
__that loud thudding sound  
__Oh, what a shame, that poor little nerd..._

_Scar dropped into his carseat,  
__to his team gave a wave of his hand,  
__And they all drove away  
__like the slow fall of sand._

_But I heard him shout,  
__as he drove out of sight,  
__"It's for Christmas you asshole  
__Have a damn lousy night!"_

_I blinked but was silent,  
__and turned back around,  
__I walked back to the floor  
__the spot that I'd found._

_I looked at the book he'd 'presented' me with  
__I raised an eyebrow and pondered  
__it was the one that Fullmetal  
__said that Hawkeye had wanted!_

_I thought about the events,  
__and that Scar had brought gifts  
__before deciding to do  
__what I thought was best..._

_In the morning, would I ever have a story to tell  
__Alphonse would blink, Fullmetal would laugh,  
__Hughes would speak of his daughter and Hawkeye would pale  
__Oh what a fun day I did have in store,  
__I would enjoy this day known as Christmas for sure!_

_And, if lucky, maybe I might even  
__light something on fire!  
__I could relax and sigh heavy  
__watch flames burn and admire..._

---------- **Owari: The End** ----------

_I do not own The Night Before Christmas or Fullmetal Alchemist. 'The Night Before Christmas - Fullmetal Alchemist Version' was written by Oukaru Hanako in 2005.  
_


End file.
